ABSTRACT, Genomics Core (GC) With the sequencing of the human genome, biomedical sciences have entered the age of functional genomics. New technologies offer the promise of vastly increased understanding of biology, and through that of better approaches to the prevention and treatment of complex disease, including cancer. Next-generation sequencing (NGS) of DNA and RNA has become a powerful tool for genomics study. It allows detection and identification of known as well as novel variations at base level. It measures gene expression, allele-specific expression, epigenomic changes, and alternative splicing of whole transcriptome. Microarray technology is also powerful for experiments involving known gene elements. SNP genotyping allows confirmation of variations discovered in NGS. These state-of-the-art technologies provide comprehensive approaches for functional genomics in cancer research. Studies based on these genomic tools, both in humans and in model organisms, will lead cancer treatment into an era of more individualized treatments. The Genomics Core (GC) at Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM) provides state-of-the-art genomics services to investigators at Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC), including next generation sequencing, single-cell analytics, microarray and high-throughput genotyping. With decades of experience and strong track record in supporting cancer research, significant subsidization from IUSM and IUSCC, and strong ties with the Center for Computational Biology and Bioinformatics (CCBB), the GC strives to provide IUSCC members high-quality genomic services with fast-turnaround times at affordable prices.